


Untouchable

by Chickenstick12



Series: Kidnapped Spencer duo books [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Hotch/Reid - Freeform, Kidnapped, M/M, but only for a minute, but what else is new, im sorry for this, kidnapped Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenstick12/pseuds/Chickenstick12
Summary: Traveling late at night is always dangerous, especially on a public train. What happens when Spencer leaves work late? Will the team see him again or will he be forgotten.[WARNING: mentions of rape][Strong language is used][don't ship, don't read][Set sometime in Season 4]





	1. Chapter 1

Spencer walked back down to his desk from the conference room. Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss followed behind him. His bag slung over his shoulder and a couple of files in his hands. Emily and Morgan went to their desks while Spencer went to his. He put down the files and sat down, getting straight to work sorting them. 

"Hey Pretty Boy, aren't you going home, it's like," Morgan checked his wrist watch, "10pm." 

"I have some things to sort out," he didn't look at his best friend, his gaze stayed on the files in front of him. "I won't be long." 

Morgan and Emily shared a look and smiled at each other knowingly. They knew that Spencer had a habit of staying the night here. 

"Alright Reid, not too late." Emily called as she started walking out of the bullpen. Morgan laughed and Spencer smiled. 

"Night Kid." Morgan said as he caught up to Emily. Reid waved at them and carried on with his work.

He could see his boss through the blinds in his office, writing things down. Spencer focused himself on his work and sped through it quickly, just wanting to be home. 

About twenty minutes later, Hotch came down the stairs. He wasn't surprised that his youngest agent was still here but knew that he needed sleep. 

"Come on Reid, go home." Hotch said to him. Spencer looked up at his superior and gently shook his head. 

"I'm on the last few things, I'll go home after that." Hotch nodded and waved to Reid. 

"See you tomorrow Reid." 

"Night Hotch." 

After a couple more minutes, Spencer started packing up his things. He put things he wanted to take home in his bag and headed home. 

He was taking the train home and it was late at night so not many people were there. He found a seat on a bench and waited for his train. His Leg bounced gently as he became impatient. Two men sat down either side of him, not too close, but close enough to make him uncomfortable. 

Finally a train arrived, he stood up quickly but instantly got pulled back down into his seat. One of the men pulled his collar, bringing his ear to his mouth. 

"This isn't our train." He whispered and sent shivers up Reid's spine. The man kept a tight grip on Reid's collar while the other man stuck a needle into his neck. Almost instantly he felt dizzy. The world seemed to spin around him. In a few minutes he was knocked out cold and being carried away. 

The next day

Morgan came into his work the next day, half expecting Spencer to still be sitting at his desk, either asleep or working. It still shocked him that he wasn't there already. 

Everyone else was though, JJ and Emily at their desks, Hotch and Rossi in their offices and Garcia in her cave. Spencer was usually one of the first here. Morgan went up to Hotch's office where he was working. Derek knocked on the door. 

"Hey Hotch." He said as he walked in. 

"What's up Morgan." Hotch replied not really paying attention. 

"Have you.. Heard from Reid at all this morning?" 

"No, I haven't. Is something up?" 

"He.. He hasn't shown up yet. He's never late without calling first Hotch." Morgan started to sound helpless. 

"We'll see how it goes. If he doesn't show up by the time we've finished our work, I'll start worrying." Hotch gestured for Morgan to leave, he obeyed reluctantly. 

Morgan couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Very wrong. And while he knew that Spencer was probably just late or caught up in something, something made his stomach churn in horrible discomfort. Reid wouldn't take the day off without calling in first and that made Morgan's stomach hurt even more. 

0_0

Reid woke tied to a metal chair. Tight ropes surrounded his wrists and ankles as he squirmed uncomfortably. He couldn't get out of his binds no matter how much he tried. He looked around nervously, instantly smelling blood. 

Footsteps came down the basement stairs, Spencer squirmed more, his wrists becoming red raw. 

"He's awake." The man called up the stairs as another set of footsteps came down. 

"Look at him, so cute with fear." The man who had just came down the stairs walked over to Reid, putting his hands under his chin and pulled his face up. Reid said something but it was muffled due to the tape wrapped around his mouth. A hand came down and hit his cheek, forcing his face to be turned away. The same hand grabbed Reid's face harshly and pulled him toward the man's face. The man gently kissed Reid's taped mouth, Reid squirmed under the touch which resulted in another slap. 

"Stop fighting it." Another slap and laughing. "You'll learn one way or another." The man laughed again and walked up the stairs. The other man was still there, hiding in the shadows. He walked over to Reid and stroked his cheek with a sickening smile across his face. 

"Oh you have no idea what's coming do you." He walked behind Reid before pulling his hair hard, pulling Reid's ear to his mouth. "And if you don't listen," his voice turned to a whisper, "he won't hesitate to hurt you." He pushed Reid's head forward and went up the stairs. Leaving Reid alone in a cold, dark room.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan started to get impatient, tapping his fingers on his desk, watching the door. JJ and Emily had noticed how antsy he was and tried to reassure him. He shrugged them off and stayed in his position. 

JJ and Emily looked worried and headed up to Hotch's office, knocking on the door gently. 

"Hotch?" JJ said as she walked in with Emily behind her. 

"Yes." He looked up at them and instantly knew something was wrong. "Has Reid shown up yet?"

"No, he... He hasn't." JJ looked down at Morgan. "I'm worried about him, and Morgan." She turned back to Hotch. 

"That's weird. Have you tried to call him?" Hotch asked. 

"We all have, me, Emily, Morgan and Garcia haven't stopped trying all day." Garcia rushed into the room. 

"Guys this... This is not good." She spoke in a rushed tone, she was obviously nervous. 

"What's happened Garcia?" Hotch asked trying to calm her down. 

"It's Reid, he... He was last seen at his train station... And I spoke to the train conductor and he said... He saw a man matching Spencer's description... Being... Being carried by two men." Garcia had tears rolling down her cheeks. Morgan had came upstairs and heard all of it. His knees felt weak and the air had gone from his lungs. 

"Hotch, what are we going to do?" Emily panicked. 

"We're gonna find him. JJ can you talk to the train conductor and see if he can describe the two men. The rest of us will start getting a profile together." He stood up and gestured for everyone to get out of his office. Everyone except JJ went into the conference room. JJ pulled her phone out and called some people to get the train conductor to come to the BAU. 

The others sat down and just sat in silence. The only sound was a tapping of Garcia's keyboard and Morgan's pen tapping against the desk. Everyone was on edge, they all knew Spencer had only just been able to survive his last kidnapping, they didn't know what was being done to him and that freaked them out more. 

"Why... Why did... Did they have to take... Our sweet baby boy?" Garcia mumbled to herself quietly. Morgan had heard her but didn't say anything.

After a few minutes, her eyes lit up with horror. Morgan noticed and put his hand on hers. 

"It's... It's him, Morgan." She put a hand up to her mouth as the team came around the computer. Reid was on the screen, his hands tied, his ankles tied and his mouth taped. A man slowly walked towards him and made him look at the camera. 

"Hello, Agents." The man's voice called out. "Your special boy is here, waiting for you... But... Wait... He isn't your special boy anymore. Oh no no no... He's mine now." The man grabbed Reid's face and kissed the duck tape again. Reid fought against him, pulling his head back. The man let go and hit him, hard. Small trickles of blood came out of Reid's nose. 

Another man talked from behind the camera, "This is what he gets if he doesn't behave." He moved the camera closer to Reid and ripped off the duck tape. Reid winced gently. The man pulled his face up and made Spencer look at him. 

"Please... Don't." Spencer's quiet voice was barely audible. The man's grip tightened as he knelt down. 

"You have no idea," He kissed Reid's cheek as silent tears fell, "what's coming do you. I wouldn't beg just yet." The man pulled Reid to him, making their lips touch. Reid tried to pull back but gave up. He tangled his hands into the young agents hair and pulled it back harshly, exposing Reid's neck. He gently kissed down it before punching Reid in the chest. The man laughed and cut the camera off. 

Garcia's screen went black as she sobbed. JJ had moved back into her seat and tears fell gently. Hotch was surprised and count believe what he had seen. Emily was pacing around the room trying to figure something out. Rossi fought to keep tears out of his eyes and Morgan just stared at the screen, hugging Garcia. He knew something was wrong but he didn't think it was that bad. 

Spencer hadn't even been gone a day and already he looked as if he was about to break. That killed Morgan inside. Seeing Spencer's face.... Seeing him hurt.... Seeing the pain inside of his eyes was just too much for Morgan. 

"This is your fault Hotch." Morgan said angrily. 

"How?" His boss replied confused. 

"If you had listened to me, to all of us, maybe we'd actually know how to find Reid and what happened to him." Morgan knew this wasn't a fair argument but he didn't care. He needed someone to lash out at. 

"Morgan, I suggest you go out of this room, go for a walk, get some coffee, go for a drive, just do anything to clear your head. We know it's tough but lashing out at me isn't going to hell Reid is it? Go cool off, take some time. We need your head in this. Reid needs you." Morgan walked out after Hotch's speech. He was annoyed with Hotch but even more annoyed with himself. 

0_0

Reid had been left alone again after the video. All he could taste in his mouth was the man's forceful lips. He squirmed at the thought. The more he squirmed the more the chair rocked, until finally it tipped over. Reid's head hit the ground hard, blood slowly fell down the side of his cheek. 

The men upstairs heard the bang on the floor and came down to him. They laughed at him before pulling him up. The obviously older man punched Reid's face, a lot harder than the slaps. He roughly grabbed Reid's face and made him look at him. Spencer's eyes were filled with horror and terror, that excited the man. 

"Oh, baby, don't harm yourself. That won't get you anywhere." He kissed Reid's cheek again and untied the ropes. "It's getting dark now. Let's go get some sleep." The man helped Reid to his feet. His legs gave way though and that ended up in him being carried fireman style up the stairs to a bedroom. 

The older man laid Spencer carefully in the bed after taking his clothes off. The younger tried to fight against the man but the man had straddled his hips, keeping him down. The man put Spencer's wrists into handcuffs and rolled him over so he was facing a wall. 

The man climbed in behind him and pulled him close to his chest. Reid tensed before the man sedated him and waited until the young agent had fell asleep to fall into his own slumber. His arm was right around Reid's waist, keeping Spencer's back to his chest. His other hand was tangled in Spencer's hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer woke up first. He could feel the man's warm stomach against his back and he felt sick at the touch. The house was silent and he knew that this was his only chance. Slowly, he pried the man's arm off of him and sat up, careful not to make too much noise. He pushed himself off of the bed and tried to keep himself balanced on his shaking legs. 

Once he was sure he could support himself, he pulled on his trousers and awkwardly put his shirt on. He looked behind him at the sick man before running out of the door as quiet as he could. Luckily, the door wasn't locked so he could make a getaway. 

There were sounds coming from the room behind him, he knew he didn't have long until either one of the men woke up so he carried on. He looked behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed but as soon as he turned around, a pair of large arms caught him. He realised that he hadn't been paying attention to what was in front of him and fought against the taller man's grip. 

"Hey Pretty Boy, up so early?" He looked at Reid and bent down so his face was level with the younger man's, "You shouldn't have run, he's gonna hurt you." He laughed and called to his friend. The obviously dominant man stomped out of the bedroom angrily, his face relaxing slightly as he saw Spencer hadn't got far. 

"For a doctor, you're not very smart are you?" The man teased. He grabbed a hold of the agents hair and dragged him along. Reid pulled on the man's arm, trying to stop him from pulling so hard. It didn't work. The man opened the basement door and pulled Reid up so he could look at his face. 

"What am I going to do with you baby boy?" He pulled Reid into him, forcing his lips onto Spencer's. The young man tried as hard as he could to pull away but couldn't, he wasn't strong enough. The man pulled away after a minute or two and looked at the scared agents face, "God, you're adorable." He stroked Reid's cheek before pushing him down the basement stairs. Spencer's head hit the stairs quite a lot before he reached the basement floor. The last thing he saw was the man's sick grin before he passed out. 

0_0 

Garcia had called everyone back to her office. She had got another video from the men and wanted the others to see it with her. Morgan's hand was resting on her shoulder comfortingly. Everyone was uneasy but who could blame them. They had nothing to go on to find their youngest and he was getting hurt more and more every video. 

Garcia sighed and clicked onto the video, playing it and bringing it to full screen. Spencer was sprawled across the floor, barely conscious. Morgan's grip tightened on Garcia's shoulder, she knew he was angry but he was trying hard to hide it. 

"Hello again agents." The man's low voice rung out. "You're probably wondering what pretty boy is doing on the floor, am I right?" Morgan's jaw clenched at the nickname. "Well, let's just say while I was sleeping he tried to run away from my safe, loving arms." He smiled. "Now he's gotta pay the price but I thought that you guys wouldn't wanna miss the fun."

With that the man pulled Reid up by his hair again, the younger male flinched at the pain. A sharp blow to the stomach made the agent double over in pain. He wasn't down long though, the man gripped Reid's hair and pulled his head up. The team could see the pain and the fear in the young man's eyes. 

He threw Spencer to the ground, making him hit his head on the concrete floor again. He tried to curl up but the man straddled his hips before he could. The camera was brought closer and was set down on the tripod, facing Reid and the man. 

JJ, Garcia and Emily had to look away as the man beat Reid senseless. Morgan couldn't take his eyes off the screen as anger rose in him. Rossi and Hotch were hiding their emotions but couldn't keep their serious faces. The sick man didn't stop until Reid was semi-conscious, his face and chest were full of new bruises. The man looked into the camera and smirked. 

"Don't feel sorry for him." He said to them as if he could see their faces. "He deserves this, trying to run. You're not getting away that easy baby." He stroked Reid's cheek. "And you pathetic agents won't find him. How much do you even know. I took him without a trace. To be honest, you probably wouldn't even know he'd been taken if I didn't send these videos." He grinned triumphantly. Bye bye for now agents, good luck." He winked and the screen went blank. 

"Garcia, can you find out who he is?" Hotch asked desperately. 

"I can try, b..but he may not be in..in the database." Garcia's voice was thick with emotions, she was barely holding herself together. 

"Please Garcia, work your magic." Morgan said to her, trying to reassure her. A small man walked into the office, all of the agents turned to look at him. 

"Aaron Hotchner?" Hotch nodded at him, "Strauss wants to speak with you." Hotch sighed and thanked the man. He turned to his agents. 

"Let me know if you find anything." He turned away and walked to Strauss' office, knowing that whatever she wanted to talk about wasn't going to help him or this case.


	4. Chapter 4

"You know what," the man on top of Reid said, "I can't take this anymore." He had a smirk on his lips as his hands traveled up and down Spencer's chest. 

"You're mine now baby." He whispered and tore open Spencer's shirt. 

"P...please n... No." Spencer tried to fight against the man's hands but instead ended up getting his hands tied above his head. "L...let me go. D... Don't do this." Spencer could feel his innocence slip away as the man ripped his trousers off. 

"Baby, you're gonna enjoy this." He licked his lips hungrily. 

He took his belt off and unzipped his trousers. He stood up and towered over Reid, getting excited from the shaking figure beneath him. He bit his lip and knelt down beside Spencer. Chris stroked Reid's hair gently, twisting his hands into the young agents brown and bloodstained locks. 

Chris wasted no time in pulling his and Spencer's boxers off. He positioned himself at Spencer's entrance and harshly pushed into him. Reid cried out in pain, pulling against the tight cuffs around his wrists. The elder of the two was moaning above the younger man as he thrusted hard into Reid's frail body. Spencer knew he was close and hated knowing that he wouldn't pull out. He waited. Waited for it to be over. Minutes felt like hours as he lay there underneath this sick man's body, waiting for a release. 

0_0 

Hotch waited outside of Strauss' office for a few minutes, unsure of whether to go in and scared of what she might say. He built up enough courage to knock and when he heard her voice from behind the door, he walked in slowly. She gestured to a seat opposite to her which he took. 

"Now agent Hotchner," she began, "I know what's happened to Agent Re-" 

"Dr Reid." Hotch interrupted. 

"Dr Reid, and I'm sure your team is having a hard time at the moment. I know this is a lot to ask but.." She paused and watched his expression, "I think it would benefit you and your team to come away from this for now-"

"With all due respect ma'am-" Hotch started. 

"Agent Hotchner, I know this is tough, it's tough for me to lose an amazing agent, but you have to consider how many cases are piling up. I know Reid was a very cared for and well respected agent but from what I've seen.. There's no leads, no clues, nothing." She looked at him with sorry eyes. "And this isn't my decision but there are other people who need your help."

"Ma'am.. I...I know b..but..." He looked down into the bullpen, "what do I tell them. They won't want to stop looking." 

"And I'm not saying that you can't but wouldn't it be better to look in your spare time? I know you all have home lives but-" 

"I know what you're saying." He sighed, "I'll tell them." He stood up and walked to the door. 

"Oh and Hotchner," she called to him just before he walked out of the door. "Please keep an eye on your team, I know they're not going to be very happy but there's to much work to do." She had sorry written all over her face, she hated when her agents were in trouble but there were other people who needed help. Hotch nodded before walking out of the door. 

0_0

"What?!" Morgan's angry yell rang out through the bullpen, a mix of anger and frustration laced through his voice. He couldn't help his emotions anymore. 

"Morgan.. I know-" 

"No Hotch, you don't." He looked up to Strauss' office, "She doesn't either." He sat down in a chair and crossed his arms.

"Hotch, we can't just... Leave him." JJ said to Hotch, tears falling again. 

"It's not my decision. You guys know that if we could spend everyday tracking these men down we would but... Strauss was right, we need to focus on things we can actually fix." Hotch took a deep breath in, he was close to tears and didn't want to let that show.

"Hotch he could die, or... Worse." Emily looked between Morgan and Hotch, not really knowing who's side to take. On one hand, they had nothing to go in to find their youngest agent, but then again, he needed them more than ever. 

"G..guys, y.. You've got a phone call." Garcia walked over to them, a phone in her shaking hands. She handed it to Hotch and stepped back to where Derek was seated. 

"Hello?" Hotch asked. 

"Ahh, agent Hotchner, great to finally chat to you." Hotch's blood ran cold. 

"What do you want?" 

"Well, is that anyway to talk to the man who has one of your... Adorable agents." Hotch could feel the man's smirk. 

"Just tell me what you want and we'll give you it." The others were listening to Hotch's words, worried about what was going on. 

"Well, I did want something but.. I decided against it because pretty boy is just too perfect." The man paused. "He's not to bad at the good stuff either." He laughed. 

"Don't you-" Hotch began shouting. 

"Touch him? Too late for that Aaron." The man laughed again, "I think he wants to speak to you, or maybe agent Morgan." 

"H..Hotch?" Spencer's broken voice came through the phone. 

"Reid. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" The team perked up when they heard their youngest agents name. 

"Hotch you...you know that's... That's a stupid question to ask. Of.. Of course I'm hurt." Hotch put him onto speaker so the team could hear him. 

"Spencer, everyone's here. Do you wanna talk to them?" 

"Of..of course I do. H..hey guys." Reid tried his hardest to sound fine. 

"Reid..." Morgan wanted to say so much to him but couldn't find the words. 

"Morgan? H.. How have you been?" 

"I've been worried, Kid... We're trying to find you, you know that don't you?" Morgan tried to comfort Reid as much as he could. 

"I.. I know-" 

"Look at that, that's all the time we have agents, bye.. For now." The agents shouted in protest but it was too late, the man had already hung up leaving the team shocked and scared.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer was fading in and out of consciousness after the phone call. He had been moved from his naked position on the floor to being dressed in sweatpants and a large t-shirt, handcuffed to the chair again. He could hear the men's low voices ringing through his ears but couldn't make out what they were saying. 

He caught certain words like agent, when, time, call, but that was all he could hear. His vision was blurry and he couldn't see two feet in front of him. They had obviously drugged him but he couldn't tell which drug. 

Reid heard the voices getting closer and tried to struggle away. The eldest out of the three grabbed Reid's hair again and pulled his head back. Spencer winced as he saw the two men looming above him but could barely keep his eyes open.

"Baby... You..... Feeling?" Was all Reid could hear as the man stroked his cheek again. Spencer tried to answer him but words didn't come out of his mouth. Chris and Kyle laughed above him, letting go of his hair in the process. "I... We... Turn.... The lights.... Don't..... Kyle?" 

Kyle nodded and both the men walked over to the door. "Night Spencer" was the last thing Reid heard before being engulfed by the darkness.

0_0

"What did he say Hotch? Before we spoke to him?" Morgan asked, standing in Hotch's office, leaning against the door. 

"I.. I don't think you want to know Morgan."Aaron kept his head down, not wanting to make eye contact with his agent. "Besides Morgan it was between us." Morgan noticed how Hotch was sitting and acting, being a profiler had its perks. 

"No... He... He didn't, did he?" Angry rose in Morgan's voice as he realised what Reid's captor had said. "He... Raped him, didn't he Hotch?" Hotch finally looked up, not showing any emotion. 

"He.. Uh did Morgan." He saw the anger in Morgan become evident again. Morgan turned to the door and banged his fists on it. 

"I should've been more persistent." Hotch heard Morgan mumble to himself. "I should've gave him a ride home." 

"Morgan don't blame yourself. You had absolutely no idea that this would've happened. None of us did. You know we would've stopped it if we could've." 

Morgan walked out of Hotch's office, annoyed and upset. He sat down at his desk with a huff and everyone looked at him funny. The team knew why he was so upset and wished they could help their friends. 

0_0

"Choose one to die." 

"What?" Spencer was worn out and beaten. 

"Your team members," he paused, "choose one to die."

"Kill me." Reid's words broke everyone's hearts. He would rather he die, than any of them get hurt. 

"You said you weren't one of them."

"I lied." Spencer looked his captor straight in the eye, a cold stare on his face. 

"There are six other members on your team. Tell me who dies." His voice was low and persistent. 

Reid shook his head slowly, "no.." His captor pulled out his revolver again, spinning the barrel and popping it back into position. He pointed it at Spencer's head. 

"Choose and prove you'll do gods will." 

"No.." The trigger was pulled, no bullet coming out. Spencer barely flinched at this. 

"Choose."

"I won't do it." The trigger was pulled and released again, no bullet this time either. 

"Life is a choice."

"No.." The trigger was pulled back again, no bullet. 

"Choose."

"I choose.... Aaron Hotchner." He paused slightly, thinking to himself. "He's a classic narcissist, thinks he's better than everyone else on the team. Genesis 23:4 'Let him not deceive himself and trust in emptiness, vanity, falseness and futility for these shall be his recompense.'." 

Raphael looked at the frightened man and held the gun above Reid's head. He pulled the trigger which, released the bullet. 

Reid awoke from his nightmare to the gunshot. He thought it was just his dream but saw Chris standing in front of him, a smoking gun pointing at the ceiling in his hand. 

"Having a good dream baby? To bad it came to an end so quick." The man knelt down so he was face to face with Spencer, he ran his hands around Reid's collarbone, feeling around his neck and shoulders. "I thought you might want something to eat and drink. You haven't had anything for ages. I brought chicken and veg." The man gestured to the floor, a tray was there with a plate of the said food and a bottle of water beside it. 

Spencer felt the man go to his hands, uncuffing them from the chair. Chris kept a hold of his wrists as he sat him down on the floor. He took a seat next to the younger agent and kept his wrists in his hands for a minute longer. 

"Now baby boy, I'm gonna let your hands go. If you try anything stupid," the man pointed to his holstered gun, "I won't hesitate to shoot you down." He let go of Spencer's wrists and stroked his cheek gently. Chris noticed that Spencer didn't go for his food and nodded at it. "Baby, if I wanted to poison you I would've done it when you were tied up." The man chuckled. 

Once Spencer had relaxed, he ate everything on his plate and drunk half of the water. When he had finished he looked at Chris, who was staring at him. 

"You eat fast pretty boy." He placed his hand on Spencer's cheek gently, stroking it. Reid gave in to the touch, relaxing slightly. The man kept staring into his chocolate brown eyes and smiled. "Has anyone told you how adorable you are? Because they should've, baby boy you're adorable." 

Reid hated giving in to him like this but he couldn't help but feel comforted at this affection. And the man was right, he hadn't had this much attention since.. Tobias.. And was enjoying it. The man breathed heavily before leaning in and kissing Spencer. Reid was too tired to fight and let the man do what he wanted, although, thankfully, it didn't go further than the kiss. 

"I love you baby." The man said pulling away. "I know it doesn't seem like it with the way I treat you but I do, honestly." Reid nodded in response, he didn't love the man one bit. He hated the way the man would turn, treating him like this one minute then torturing him the next. Spencer couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, the man could see that and moved slightly. Reid was soon fast asleep, on the man's lap, with him stroking his hair gently.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris stared down at the sleeping agent on his lap, enjoying how vulnerable and perfect he looked. He kept tangling his hands in Spencer's hair, pulling them out every so often. Reid shifted gently but didn't wake up. Chris smiled at him like he was a predator and Spencer was his prey.

Kyle's heavy steps came down the staircase. He took in the sight before him and smiled. He kneeled down in front of Chris and Spencer and put his hand on Reid's hair, ruffling it roughly.

"How long has he been asleep?" Kyle asked, noticing the food.

"About half an hour maybe. Not too sure." Chris didn't look at Kyle, out of guilt of what he was going to have to do.

"What are we doing with him?"

"Probably letting him have another phone call, give the agents their last video and cut off contact." Chris paused, "I was thinking about training him, you know? Making him forget his agents, his work, everything apart from his name." Kyle looked at Chris in disgust.

"You can't be serious Chris, all we've worked for over the years, all the schemes, all the lies we've told, thrown away for this stupid little kid. What about our plans, going away to other countries, relaxing, having fun, meeting all sorts of new people. Chris that's what we always wanted, what we always dreamed of." Kyle looked at Chris in desperation, pleading silently with his eyes. 

"Kyle look, we both knew that all of that talk was just us being kids, wanting to do things, but look now... I've found what I really wanted, I've found the special thing I've been looking for my whole life."

"All cause of him, all cause of him," Kyle mumbled to himself, "Well maybe if he wasn't around anymore, maybe you'd come with me." Kyle's hand traveled to his holster, grabbing the gun and aiming at Spencer, Chris did the same, taking his gun out and aimed it at Kyle.

"Don't do this." Chris almost whispered, his hand shaking gently. 

"What choice do I have, You won't listen to me because of him, he's your main priority now. It makes me sick!" Before Kyle even had time to turn the safety off of his gun, he was lying on the floor, dead. Tears fell gently from Chris's cheeks, his younger brother was shot in front of him. 

"I'm so sorry Kyle." Chris practically whispered. He felt Spencer shift on his lap, slowly waking up. He moved so that Reid could sit up.

"What was that noise?" Spencer asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes gently and stretching. His shirt rode up a little, showing his flat stomach making Chris almost forget the scene in front of him.

"Nothing baby." He said, stroking Reid's hair gently, smiling softly. "Do you want to go upstairs and lay down for a bit?" Spencer nodded slowly, standing up and not noticing one of his captors dead on the floor. Chris lead the agent up the stairs and took him into the bedroom. 

"Okay my prince," Chris said while cupping Reid's face gently, "I have to go do something, can you stay here for a little while?" Spencer nodded gently. "Okay, I'll just be downstairs and I'll lock the door so no one can get in." Chris started to walk towards the door but turned around to look at Reid. He went back over to him, cupping his face again and leaned in to kiss him. Spencer didn't fight but didn't quite give in either. Once Chris had finished what he was doing, he pulled away and ran his fingers over Reid's kiss-swollen lips gently.

With that, Chris left and locked the room leaving Reid on his own in the small room. He came down the stairs, bringing a mop an bucket down with him. He walked over to Kyle's body and picked it up to bring it to the large furnace around the back of the house. Once the body was burning, he went back to the basement to clean the mess up. It took around three hours to clean up the mess and the body to burn and Chris was tired after the work. 

He walked back upstairs to the bedroom and unlocked the door. When he stepped inside, he saw Reid laying on the bed, back to the door. Chris took this advantage to go behind Spencer and lift him up gently. Reid jumped slightly before letting the man kiss down his neck. He sat up on his knees on the edge of the bed while Chris stood behind him. The elder of the two grinded himself against Spencer, causing the younger to whimper softly. 

"Let me make you feel good, baby." Chris said as he turned Spencer around and pinned him to the bed with one hand and pulled his shirt up. Reid didn't fight it, he couldn't be bothered to anymore. The man roamed his body slow and steady, Spencer zoned out, feeling nothing as the man did his work on him.


	7. Chapter 7

The BAU team was waiting to ambush a house, they I believed Reid was being held after getting some new leads. Garcia was in their ears, talking to them about who owned the house and who was living there currently. 

"Okay my lovies, Chris and Kyle Damon are two very disturbed people. When they were 10, their mother was murdered by their father in front of them and he then proceeded to try and kill his sons. Luckily, Chris was quick enough to find a weapon and beat his father to death. After that, they were put into a foster home but no one came and took them home." Garcia informed them before they entered the house. 

Morgan and Hotch took the basement while JJ, Emily and Rossi took the ground floor. Morgan was in front of Hotch, moving slowly down the stairs that led to the cold dark basement. When they reached the bottom, they saw various spots of blood from where Reid was either beaten, raped or hurt, that made Morgan angry just thinking about what they did to him. 

JJ, Rossi and Emily had cleared all of the upstairs areas, no one was there and it looked like they left in a hurry. Rossi was checking out the small living room, keeping his gun high. Once he realised that no one was there, he looked around more, digging around more. He noticed a slip of paper resting on the small coffee table in the middle of the room. Slowly, he walked to it and read it. 

"Guys, I think I got something." He called out to his team. Hotch and Morgan raced up the stairs and JJ and Emily walked into the room. Rossi handed the note to Hotch and he read it aloud. 

"Dear BAU, if you've came across this note then you've found my home. As you'll see, boy wonder is no where to be found and neither am I. I'll make sure you never find him, even if it kills me, but then... I'll kill him before that happens

This isn't the last contact you'll have, Spencer is just begging me to let you keep contact so count you blessings. 

Happy hunting."

"I swear I will straight up murder this guy." Morgan walked off down the house. 

"What are we going to do Hotch?" JJ inquired. Hotch walked off, in the same sort of direction that Morgan went and noticed a large van outside. He pulled out his gun and went over to it. When he opened the back he was surprised at what he saw. 

"Morgan? Reid?" They were propped up against each other with their hands tied together, unconscious. He shook them but thy refused to wake up. He was about to call for the rest of the team but got hit over the head with something hard before he could. He was vaguely aware of the man pulling him into the van, tying him to his other agents and driving away.

0_0

JJ started worrying why Hotch and Morgan weren't back yet. SWAT had finally arrived along with a CSI team. Rossi, JJ and Emily had been moved outside while the teams did their work.

"Where are they? They've been gone for fifteen minutes." JJ bit her finger nails, nerves getting the best of her. 

"They'll be fine, they've probably just went to check something out." Emily put her arm would JJ's shoulders in an attempt to calm her. The local police force and Erin Strauss had arrived, the team groaned and walked up to her. 

"Agents, I fear that Agents Hotchner and Morgan have been taken as well." Strauss stated. 

"We don't know for sure Erin-" Rossi started. 

"I'm taking you off this case. All of you." 

"Ma'am, with all due respect, this case is about us and our team." JJ started getting annoyed. 

"I know that Agent Jareau, but this isn't up for debate. Go home all of you, get some rest, be with your loved ones. Another team will handle this case. I will inform you if we make any progress on finding them." The team of three nodded and reluctantly walked back to the black SUV that had brought them to the house. 

"What do you think he wants with them?" Emily questioned. 

"Whatever it is, I fear we're going to find out soon." Rossi started the car and drove away from the house. They all feared for their teammates and friends, not knowing if they'd ever see them again.


	8. Chapter 8

Reid started to shift around in the back of the van. He felt the extra hands where his hands were and worried who's they were. When he looked to his left, he saw the front of the back of the van. When he looked to his right, he saw a dark haired man in a tight suit. 

"Hotch?" Reid yanked at the restraints around his wrists, trying make the other two people he was attached to wake up. Morgan shifted gently before coming fully aware of where he was. He pulled harshly against the handcuffs, causing Reid to whimper softly as he was yanked backwards. 

"Reid? Is that you?" An obvious protective streak coming out in Morgan. 

"Y..yes, I...its me. What are y..you d..doing here, and Hotch t..too?" 

"He must've taken us when we walked away from the others." Morgan cursed under his breath, trying not to let Reid hear him. "Are you okay Reid? Did he hurt you?" 

"Morgan you already know the answer to that. Of course he did." Reid shook his head, like trying to shake his thoughts and feelings away. "He didn't hurt you guys, did he?" Concern and guilt was laced through his voice. 

"He may of hit us round the head to knock us out but apart from that no." Hotch started to stir and once he became aware enough, pulled against the cuffs that were digging into his wrists. 

"Hotch, man, chill." Morgan tried to calm Hotch down and, luckily, succeeded.

"Where are we?" Hotch still struggled against his cuffs but was more gentle. 

"In a van of some sort, we just woke up here." Reid looked around, trying to find anything that could help.

"We're not getting out of here Reid, we might as well give up." Morgan said. 

"I already did that a long time ago." Reid mumbled. Morgan and Hotch sighed. 

The van stopped suddenly, forcing the three men forward. The man took a long time to come around the back and open the doors. Once he had, he went to Reid and unlocked his cuffs, pulling him away from the others and reattached them behind his back. He pulled a gun out and held it to Reid's head. 

"Both of you, up. Try anything and he gets it." Reid whimpered as the gun was pressed harder against him. 

Hotch and Morgan struggled to get up but somehow managed. Chris pushed them forwards, keeping Reid in his arms, towards the small shack that was in the middle of the woods. He unlocked the door and shoved the older agents inside. 

Three chairs were set up in a line, leather straps on the arms of them. He carefully unlocked Morgan's handcuffs with one hand, keeping his other arm around Reid and a gun pointed at his head. 

"Sit." He forced Morgan down into the wooden chair and put his hands into them. He moved to Hotch and did the same, pulling the restraints tight like he had with Morgan's. 

He didn't make Reid sit down, he kept his arm around his but put the gun back into its holster. Chris made Reid face him by grabbing his jaw harshly, Spencer whimpered before getting his lips forced onto the other man's. The two agents shouted in protest, pulling at their restraints. 

"Oh shut up will you. I haven't even got the best bit." He pushed Reid into his chair, which was situated between the two agents. Spencer was restrained as well before the man stood and looked between the three agents, Chris smiled at his work. 

"So agent Morgan, Agent Hotchner, how close were you to finding me? I mean, obviously, you almost found me but, what led you to me?" Chris asked, putting his hands on either side of Aaron's chair and bending down to face the agent.

"A car they.. Uh.. Drove past the house and smelt something burning, like a body or something. So we came to check it out." 

"Reasonable." Chris shrugged. "Both of you are single aren't you, well obviously, ladies man over there is." He nodded his head towards Derek. "But what about you Aaron?" 

"I'm single." Chris smirked. 

"Perfect." He clapped his hands together like a two year old before walking off to a different room in the shack. Derek and Hotch shared a confused glance before looking at the youngest of the three. Reid's head was down, he wasn't listening to what anyone was saying around him, just focusing his thoughts on something else. Something nicer. 

He couldn't even hear his fellow agents talking to him, he'd zoned out of the situation. Trying to keep ahold of the last bit of hope he had, that someone, anyone, would find them.


	9. JJ

I can't believe I let this happen. It's the second time I let Spence down. I should've helped him, I should've offered him a ride home. I should've done something. He doesn't deserve to go through all of this, not again. And Hotch and Morgan, they don't deserve it either. None of them do. 

It doesn't help that Henry keeps asking where Uncle Spency is. What do I even tell him? How can I even explain? It's not even like I know the whole story. All I know is that Spence was taken from the train station, tortured and beat for days and we still haven't found him. 

This can't keep happening, not to him, not to anyone. He can't handle much more. He's been through to much. He deserves happiness, he deserves to have fun and live his life but he keeps getting dragged into these situations. 

Morgan's mom and sisters are probably so worried about him. I know they know because Penelope would've told them. They must be so scared. I can't imagine what they're going through. 

And Jack, he's so scared for his dad. He's been staying with us since Hotch went missing and cries himself to sleep. He's worried sick. He's barely eating and drinking. I understand why, it's not like I'm getting enough nutrients either. 

Penelope must be going crazy, her boy wonder and her chocolate thunder both missing without a trace. I can imagine she's pacing around her living room, talking to herself as she does. 

I can't even begin to understand how Hotch and Morgan are feeling. They must be so scared, for themselves and Spence. I just hope that they'll be alright, I hope that they're safe. 

I hope they can move on from this,

When we find them...


	10. David

Where could they be? There's only so much ground a van can cover, they couldn't be out of the state in a few hours. This is torture, I doubt we're going to be getting any letters, videos or streams this time. 

This is giving me a headache, doesn't help that my scotch glass is almost empty. I really wonder how they're holding up. It can't be easy for Hotch and Morgan, Chris is probably making them watch as he tortures Reid. Poor kid, doesn't deserve any of what he's been through.

Chris Damon.. I've heard that name before.. Somewhere. Goddamn my old age. His file was interesting, no reports of murder or kidnapping before. In fact, he's never been charged of anything, apart from the murder of his father which got dismissed as self defence. 

His brother, Kyle, on the other hand, he's a whole different style. Murders, kidnappings, thefts, pretty much every crime there is, he's committed. I wonder... If Chris killed Kyle, maybe Kyle wanted to kill Reid but Chris was- is too attached. 

That must be it, that has to be it. There's no other explanation. Chris seems like the type of person to want to protect the people close to him. He's lost his whole family, that's why he took Reid. Reid is like family to him now. 

That doesn't explain why he took Hotch and Morgan though. Maybe expanding the family? Who knows.

I hope they can move on from this,

When we find them...


	11. Emily

This reminds me to much the Tobias case, except this is ten times worse. This can't happen again but it is. Luckily, from what I've seen, Reid hasn't been given any drugs, maybe some knock out drugs but that's it. Nothing he can get addicted to. 

I hope they're doing okay. I know that Morgan and Hotch will try and protect Reid as much as they can. Chances are they're tied down. 

I wonder why Chris needed them, obviously he has an obsession with Spencer, but where do Hotch and Morgan play a part in his fantasies. That man makes me sick. If Hotch and Morgan don't kill him, I will do it myself. He deserves to rot in hell.

I hate how Strauss took us off of the case. We can help. This case is ours, but it makes sense why we were taken off. We probably won't be able to think straight, I'm not even thinking straight.

This is crazy. I can't just sit here and do nothing. I'm going to go insane just waiting for some news. They won't find them that easily though. They'll probably give up within a few weeks anyway.

I wonder what's happening to them right now. I wonder if Morgan and Hotch are being forced to watch as Chris tortures Spencer. Maybe they're forced to take part. They must be going insane either way.

I hope they can move on from this,

When we find them...


	12. Penelope

My boys. My boy wonder, my chocolate thunder, my boss man. All of them. Gone. Not a trace. Nothing. Zilch. I'm going insane just thinking about what they're going through. My poor babies. 

They don't deserve this, none of them do. They should be home. We should all be out celebrating. Having fun. Enjoying ourselves. Not cooped up in our apartments (in Rossi's case, mansion) worrying about them being found. 

Boy wonder doesn't deserve any of this. He's been through so much already. He's so young and the amount he's seen. It's crazy. I can barely stomach half the things that come on my screen, they see the real thing. 

Morgan, oh sweet chocolate mocha Morgan, I miss his witty humour. I miss him. He needs to come home. His mom and his sisters are so scared. They're so worried for him. All they want is for him to come home. 

Hotch, oh god Hotch. He must be so upset. He's probably worried sick about Jack. But luckily he's staying with JJ but he's missing his dad so much. It's got to be hard for the both of them. 

I wonder if they're protecting each other, trying to at least. I know that Morgan would definitely be trying his absolute hardest to protect Spencer and I'm pretty sure Hotch would be to. This is torturing me so much. I just want my boys home. Being taken off the case doesn't help either but who can complain. We're all tired and we're all emotional. Especially me. 

I hope they can move on from this,

When we find them...


	13. Chapter 13

Chris pulled up a chair in front of Spencer causing the young agent to look up. Gently, Chris put his hand out and cupped Reid's face. He looked deep into the chocolate swirls with his own grey ones. 

"How did I get so lucky?" He stroked Spencer's cheek and pulled him into a kiss. The agent had no choice but to comply. 

The other agents were knocked out. Their heads bowed as they breathed heavily. For some reason, Reid had been left, probably because Chris wanted to play with Reid more. 

Chris's hand was tangled in the young agents hair, pulling gently to release his fingers. Reid looked at the floor, not overly wanting to make eye contact unless absolutely necessary. He was scared. Of course he was. Being touched by the psychopath that kidnapped him, hurt him, raped him wasn't nice at all but he didn't fight it. He didn't want his friends or anyone else to lay the price. He flinched away gently each time his captors hands raked through his hair. 

He heard shifting beside him and knew his friends were waking up. Chris stopped touching him and pulled his chair away, standing to seem more intimidating to the stronger agents. 

Morgan was the first awake. He pulled against his restraints but knew it was a futile attempt. He looked at Spencer, becoming visibly angry and upset. Chris smirked, knowing he'd upset the agent. Reid knew what Morgan was upset about, his hair sat messily on his head, you could see where hands were all over it. The light curls at the ends of Spencer's hair were starting to curl up more and small strands were sticking up all over the place. 

"I swear to god-" 

"No, shut up. I can do whatever I want to him and you can't stop me. You know that. There's no point in fighting. It'll also make what I'm gonna make you do next a lot harder." He stopped Morgan before he could carry on. He had walked over to Morgan's chair and hit him over the head. Not hard enough to cause bruises but enough for it to hurt.

"W...what are you g..g..gonna make us do?" Spencer wasn't looking at Chris, he was too worried about Morgan but hands pulled his face away and made his gaze turn to his captor. 

"You'll just have to wait and see, pretty boy." Chris put his hand on Reid's cheek and stroked. Spencer shifted at the nickname and Morgan clenched his fists, Chris was visibly smirking at the reactions. 

Hotch stirred. Trying to wake up as quick as he could. He wanted to make sure his friends were okay, wanted to make sure the man hadn't hurt them. Once he was somewhat conscious, he instantly noticed Reid's ruffled hair and Morgan's angry features and posture. Something had gone on while he was knocked out. 

"Right boys, let's get this over with. I want you all to put on a little show for me." He leant down to be the same height as Reid. "And you to be the star." Chris tried to stroke Spencer's cheek but he flinched away, earning himself a slap around his head. 

"What do you mean a show?" Aaron asked, slightly confused as to what was going on. 

"For smart people, you actually pretty dumb. What kind of show do you think. I want the two of you," he pointed to Morgan and Hotch, "to fuck the brains out of my pretty boy." Chris watched the three of them and smirked at their reactions. Spencer looked down, blushing slightly. Morgan was angry and kept fighting with the restraints. Hotch was controlling his emotions but he was mixed between being sad and angry and being a little excited. He knew that seemed weird but he couldn't help it. He'd loved the genius ever since he first walked into the bullpen, and it wasn't hard to see that Morgan felt the same way. 

"I.. I won't. I can't do that to him." Morgan protested. 

"It's either, you guys fuck him or I blow both of your brains out and take him myself. Which will it be?"

The three of them thought for a minute. Reid had wanted both of them, yet never had the courage to speak up. He didn't want his first time with those two men to be like this but what other choice was there. 

Morgan was torn between emotions. Feeling like breaking a wall down with his bare hands one minute and going into a corner and crying the next. He loved the genius, more than anything but doing it like this. He knew what Reid would want them to do, and he didn't overly want to die or see Spencer spend, probably, his whole life with this man. He hated what was going to have to be done but it couldn't really be helped. 

Hotch was ready to rip this guy apart. They all were but Hotch especially. First he hurt Reid, badly, he still had bruises and cuts, then he proceeded to take Reid's innocence away from him. Now he's forcing the agents onto the poor young man. He's definitely a sadist Hotch thought. 

"We'll do it." Reid spoke, his voice clear and confident. Hotch and Morgan looked at him sympathetically. 

"Perfect. I can't wait to watch." Chris giggled and stepped forward so he could untie Reid first. "Oh baby this will be fun, just you wait and see."


	14. Chapter 14

The three boys were sitting on the floor, waiting for Chris to set up a camera in the corner. They weren't handcuffed or anything but knew not to try anything. None of  them wanted the others to get hurt. 

"I may not be as much as a tech whizz as Tobias Hankel but I can set up a camera." Chris called to the agents. Morgan and Hotch saw the blood drain from Reid's face at that comment. They both wrapped their arms around him and sat closer to each other, Hotch and Morgan shared a sympathetic look with each other before turning back to their youngest. 

"Spencer look at me." Morgan said gently to Reid, he put his fingers under Spencer's chin and pulled his face up so chocolate eyes stared into Derek's sad ones. "I know what we have to do isn't nice. If it was a different setting it'd be better. Just know that this doesn't have to change anything between the three of us, if you're not comfortable with it." He gently stroked Reid's cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah Reid, whatever you're comfortable with." Hotch commented while rubbing Reid's back. 

"I.. I'm scared." He looked between his superiors. 

"I know Spencer, I know." Morgan pulled Reid into him. Holding onto him tightly. Morgan rested his chin on top of Spencer's head while Reid buried his face into Morgan's chest. Hotch came up behind Reid and hugged him from behind. They all snuggled into each other, scared for what may happen. 

"I can't do this." Spencer mumbled to himself and pulled away from the older men. He stood up shakily and went over to Chris, picking up a broken pipe on his way. He was quiet, slow, not wanting to alert the man in front of him. 

Once he was close enough, he used all of his might to hit the man as hard as he could over the head. Chris fell to the floor, holding his head which was now bleeding. 

"You motherfucker." He said to Reid and lunged up at him. He tackled Spencer to the floor and straddled his hips. Morgan and Hotch were up on their feet at this point, trying to pull Chris off of the youngest of the four. Morgan managed to get Chris off of Reid and was holding him back while Hotch helped Spencer to his feet. 

"You okay Spencer?" Hotch asked, keeping his hand on Reid's back. 

"I.. I'm fine." Spencer was slightly dazed and dizzy but at least he could stand. 

"Son of a bitch." Chris mumbled. Hotch grabbed a pair of handcuffs from the table against the wall and put Chris into them. He then was forced onto his knees so the three men could work out a plan. 

"You got a phone on you?" Morgan asked forcefully. 

"In my pocket." Morgan reached down and grabbed it, dialling Garcia quickly. 

"Hello?" Garcia's voice was full of worry. 

"Hey baby girl." Morgan had to hold the phone away from his ear as she screaming into the speaker. 

"Wait.. I have to put you on speaker. Everyone's here. Speak chocolate thunder." 

"You're on speaker too. Hey guys." Morgan said casually. 

"Where are you guys?" Rossi asked. 

"We don't know. Garcia can you track this call?" Hotch asked in a serious voice. 

"Of course, let me do that." She rushed out of the room quickly to grab her laptop. 

"How are you guys. Is Reid with you?" JJ said, worry laced in her voice. 

"We're all here. Me and Morgan are fine. A few cuts and bruises, nothing serious. We're worried about Reid though but we'll explain when you guys get here." Hotch said. 

"Okay. We'll let Strauss know and get a team over to where you are. I think Garcia has traced the call already. We'll be there as soon as we can." Rossi said. 

"Yes I have. You'll be home my baby boys. Be safe." Garcia hung up leaving the boys alone with each other. 

"Boy, have I missed her humour." Morgan chuckled lightly. 

"You'll be lucky if they find us. We're to well hidden." Chris mumbled. 

"You haven't met our team then." Morgan said looking at Reid. Spencer was looking at the camera, he picked it up and examined it. 

"What are you doing with that pretty boy?" Chris said with a smirk. It was quickly removed by Morgan punching him in the face. 

"This is what I'm doing." Without much warming, Spencer smashed the camera on the ground and stepping on it. He then walked up to Chris and pushed him on the ground. Spencer straddled his hips and started to hit him. The older agents didn't do anything, they just stood there, letting their friend unleash all of his anger. All of his frustration. All of his sadness. 

"Okay Spence, it's okay. Stop now." Morgan said, putting a hand gently on Reid's shoulder. Spencer stopped hitting the unconscious man underneath him and stood up. He started to walk away but didn't get far. His knees buckled underneath him, making him fall to the floor in tears. Morgan and Hotch were by his side in seconds.

"Hey, hey, hey, Spencer. It's okay." Hotch and Morgan cuddled him until he calmed down. They kept an eye on Chris to make sure he didn't move but mostly kept their focus on Reid. 

"You okay now, Spence?" Morgan said, pulling away from Reid a bit to look at his face. They looked deep into each other's eyes and Morgan stroked a piece of hair to behind Spencer's ear. Hotch was still holding onto Reid from behind and gently swaying. 

"We've got you now Spencer, and we're not letting you go this time." They snuggled into each other. Hotch's head buried in Spencer's neck, Morgan's head on top of Reid's as the smallest of the three had his face buried in Morgan's chest. They stayed there, not wanting to let each other go, for the fear of losing each other again.


	15. Chapter 15

Rossi had informed Strauss and they had various SWAT teams heading to the location Penelope had given them. The four agents had gotten into one of the FBI SUVs and were following the SWAT and other police cars. Erin stayed in her office, wanting the agents to call her regularly. 

The drive took an hour at the most, luckily the kidnapped agents hadn't been taken out of the state. Once they had pulled outside the shack, all of the teams filed out, some taking the back while others took the front. JJ, Rossi and Emily went in first, leaving Penelope behind in the car. 

0_0

"I'll get out, you know that right. They can't keep me there forever, I'll always find a way back to you, my precious Spencer." Chris said to Reid from across the room. Spencer had managed to fall asleep but woke up at the sound of the sirens outside. 

"Not unless we put you down." Morgan said protectively, holding onto the shaking boy that was wrapped in his arms. 

"You know that they won't do that. What have I actually done. Kidnapped a federal agent, raped said federal agent, killed my brother and kidnapped two more federal agents. Not really that bad if you compare it to my brother." Chris's back was leaning against the back wall so he was facing the three agents. 

"I will make sure they put you down. If it's the last thing I do." Hotch said, venom dripping from every word. 

"I'd like to see you try." As Chris said his last word, the SWAT teams and the remaining BAU members rushed in. 

"FBI-" Rossi started to shout but soon realised the situation. SWAT lowered their weapons and took the criminal away. 

"I'll find you Spencer, no matter what." Chris called behind him, catching Reid's eyes for a second. Spencer cuddled into Morgan's chest more as he heard the words from his captors mouth. 

"Shh Spence, it's okay, I got you." Morgan wrapped his arms around the younger male tighter, not letting him go for anything. Hotch had stood up to talk to his team, telling them about what had happened. 

"We're okay, just a few cuts and bruises like I said. But Reid... It's a whole different ball game. The mental abuse as well as the physical abuse we all witnessed and didn't witness.." Hotch kept sneaking glances at his younger agents, Reid looked terrified whereas Morgan had a protective glint in his eye. Morgan kept his head cuddled into Reid's neck while Spencer kept himself as close to Morgan as possible. 

"You're saying that it may take more time for him to heal from this. It's perfectly understandable Hotch." Rossi said, putting a hand on Aaron's shoulder and noticed the glances to the two agents. 

"I know, I just... Don't want him going back to Diluadid again." Rossi gave Hotch a confused look, Aaron realised he didn't know what happened on Georgia. "We had a case in Georgia a few years back. Reid got kidnapped by the unsub and was drugged and tortured by the three personalities that the unsub had." 

"So Diluadid was the drug of choice?" Rossi asked. 

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons why Reid will never have any narcotics." JJ finished off for Hotch. 

"We'd better get the three of you outside. Get you checked out and home." Emily pitched in, speaking loud enough for Morgan and Reid to hear her. 

"Come on Spence, let's go." Morgan said, pulling away from Reid a little to get up. Spencer wouldn't let go of Morgan, practically forcing Derek to carry him out bridal style. The rest of the team watched the two men walk out and sighed simultaneously. 

"Reid is never quiet." JJ thought out loud. 

"Let's just hope he can get pass this. With Morgan's help he should." Hotch said looking at his younger co-workers walk out of the door, heading out to Penelope and the ambulances. 

0_0

Morgan set Spencer down on the edge of the ambulance but once he started to walk away, Spencer whimpered and held his arms out to Morgan. 

Once Derek had sat down, Spencer instantly held onto him, holding him as tight as he could. Morgan sighed and stroked Reid's hair gently, making sure not to get his fingers too tangled in the matted mess that sat on top of Reid's head.  

"Don't leave me." Spencer mumbled into Morgan's chest. 

"I wasn't planning on it kid." Morgan kissed the top of Reid's head and held his arms around him tighter. The paramedics quickly checked them both over, being careful not to touch Spencer too much. 

"There you go, you can go back to your team now." The paramedic said once she'd finished. 

"Thank you." Morgan said, standing up an pulling Reid up with him. Spencer whimpered gently but complied. Morgan put his arm around Reid's shoulder and led him to the team. Penelope practically ran over to them once they reached the cars. 

"My boys, oh my." She called as she flung her hands around the two of them. 

"Hey baby girl." Morgan let go of Reid's shoulder to hug Garcia, Reid whimpered quietly once he did. 

"C...can we g.. Go home?" Spencer stuttered, shifting from one foot to the other and looking down at the ground. 

"Of course Spencer." Aaron took his hand and led him into one of the cars. He sat Reid in the middle seat of the car and sat down next to him, Morgan got in the other side and wrapped his arms around Spencer. Aaron did the same. 

Rossi and Penelope got in the front while JJ and Emily got in with the cops. The journey wasn't long and they went straight to Morgan's. Morgan had decided to let Reid stay over due to his mental state and to keep him close. 

Derek thanked the others for the ride and carried Spencer into his house. Reid had fell asleep on the journey so Morgan took him straight to his room. He put some pyjama bottoms and a top on him and laid him under the covers. Morgan joined him quickly, not wanting to leave him too long. Derek fell asleep quite quick an held Spencer in his arms, as close as he could.


	16. Chapter 16

Hotch sat in his house, on his bed, just staring at the wall opposite him. He was worried, stressing out of his mind. Spencer was all he could think about, wondering how he was coping, how Morgan was looking after him.

He was tired but couldn't sleep, keeping his head in his hands. Jack was still with JJ which meant he had a day or two to recover. Hotch had to admit, he hadn't had it as bad as Spencer, it's not like he was beaten, raped and molestered constantly but it still affected him. 

He laid back, trying to clear his thoughts and try and get some sleep. He was exhausted and couldn't really settle but finally, after much tossing and turning, fell into a deep sleep. 

0_0

Next morning

Spencer woke up in a panic, writhing around in the sheets, pulling away from Morgan's limp arms. He couldn't help it, he was scared of what Chris might do even though he knew that the man was behind bars right now. 

The young man fell out of the bed, moving to a wall and pulling his knees up to his chest. He was shaking, breathing fast and hard. Derek woke to the sounds, sitting up straight away and looking around for Reid. Slowly he got out of the bed and walked over to the man. 

"Hey, hey, Spence it's okay." Derek said, trying to coax Spencer from the wall. 

"Stay back. Don't touch me." Spencer said in a cold voice. 

"Spencer, it's me, Derek"

"I..I can't... S..st... Stay back p..please" Reid sobbed gently. 

"Okay Spence, okay." Morgan stepped back and sat on the bed, across from Spencer. 

Spencer kept crying, mumbling to himself. He was frightened, that was obvious, of what, Morgan didn't know. Maybe he was having flashbacks to what Chris did to him. Derek kept his distance, not wanting to freak the young man out anymore than he was. After a couple of minutes, Spencer slipped into unconsciousness. Morgan carefully slipped his arm around the young man and carried him to the bed, he pulled back the covers and laid the man down. Gently he tucked him in and left the room, taking his phone with him.

"Hotchner?" Hotch said on the other side of the phone. 

"Hey Hotch, it's me." Derek said, shutting the bedroom door carefully behind him. 

"What's up Morgan?" 

"Spencer panicked this morning. Really bad. He wouldn't let me near him or anything. He's asleep now, for how long... I don't know."

"That's to be expected though. He's going to have moments like this. Morgan he was hurt so much, he's going to need time." 

"I know Hotch, I know." Morgan sighed. "I wish I forced him to let me give him a ride home. If only I just..." 

"Morgan, if I have to keep saying this I swear, but you can't blame yourself. If anyone's to blame its me. I was the last one to see him, I should've told him to go home, forced him to go home." 

"Hotch, if I can't blame myself, you can't blame yourself either. Okay?" Morgan chuckled lightly. 

"Okay Morgan." Hotch matched his laugh. 

"You and the others coming over?" 

"I think they're all sleeping so I'll come round now, if that's okay?" 

"Yeah sure. I'll be downstairs waiting." 

"I'll see you then." 

"Yeah. Later Hotch." They hung up and Morgan flopped  down onto his couch. He slipped into sleep and stayed like that until Hotch came over.


	17. Chapter 17

Hotch sat in his house, on his bed, just staring at the wall opposite him. He was worried, stressing out of his mind. Spencer was all he could think about, wondering how he was coping, how Morgan was looking after him.

He was tired but couldn't sleep, keeping his head in his hands. Jack was still with JJ which meant he had a day or two to recover. Hotch had to admit, he hadn't had it as bad as Spencer, it's not like he was beaten, raped and molestered constantly but it still affected him. 

He laid back, trying to clear his thoughts and try and get some sleep. He was exhausted and couldn't really settle but finally, after much tossing and turning, fell into a deep sleep. 

0_0

Next morning

Spencer woke up in a panic, writhing around in the sheets, pulling away from Morgan's limp arms. He couldn't help it, he was scared of what Chris might do even though he knew that the man was behind bars right now. 

The young man fell out of the bed, moving to a wall and pulling his knees up to his chest. He was shaking, breathing fast and hard. Derek woke to the sounds, sitting up straight away and looking around for Reid. Slowly he got out of the bed and walked over to the man. 

"Hey, hey, Spence it's okay." Derek said, trying to coax Spencer from the wall. 

"Stay back. Don't touch me." Spencer said in a cold voice. 

"Spencer, it's me, Derek"

"I..I can't... S..st... Stay back p..please" Reid sobbed gently. 

"Okay Spence, okay." Morgan stepped back and sat on the bed, across from Spencer. 

Spencer kept crying, mumbling to himself. He was frightened, that was obvious, of what, Morgan didn't know. Maybe he was having flashbacks to what Chris did to him. Derek kept his distance, not wanting to freak the young man out anymore than he was. After a couple of minutes, Spencer slipped into unconsciousness. Morgan carefully slipped his arm around the young man and carried him to the bed, he pulled back the covers and laid the man down. Gently he tucked him in and left the room, taking his phone with him.

"Hotchner?" Hotch said on the other side of the phone. 

"Hey Hotch, it's me." Derek said, shutting the bedroom door carefully behind him. 

"What's up Morgan?" 

"Spencer panicked this morning. Really bad. He wouldn't let me near him or anything. He's asleep now, for how long... I don't know."

"That's to be expected though. He's going to have moments like this. Morgan he was hurt so much, he's going to need time." 

"I know Hotch, I know." Morgan sighed. "I wish I forced him to let me give him a ride home. If only I just..." 

"Morgan, if I have to keep saying this I swear, but you can't blame yourself. If anyone's to blame its me. I was the last one to see him, I should've told him to go home, forced him to go home." 

"Hotch, if I can't blame myself, you can't blame yourself either. Okay?" Morgan chuckled lightly. 

"Okay Morgan." Hotch matched his laugh. 

"You and the others coming over?" 

"I think they're all sleeping so I'll come round now, if that's okay?" 

"Yeah sure. I'll be downstairs waiting." 

"I'll see you then." 

"Yeah. Later Hotch." They hung up and Morgan flopped  down onto his couch. He slipped into sleep and stayed like that until Hotch came over.


	18. Chapter 18

Rossi and Emily stood outside of Chris's interrogation room, watching the man's every move. He was smiling to himself, hitting his fist on the table every so often. Dave was getting ready to head into the room while Emily stayed back. 

"Knock him dead Rossi." Emily said as Dave was about to turn the door handle. 

"As always my friend." He replied, a slight fire in his voice. He stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him and sitting down. Chris laughed harshly. 

"Really? This is the best you can do." He chuckled darkly. "I was expecting Morgan and Hotch to come in and rip me apart, not some old guy. Who are you anyway?" 

"I'm SSA David Rossi. A friend and co-worker of-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Of those idiots and my precious Spencer." 

"He isn't your precious Spencer." Rossi snarled back. 

"I made him mine. So, so many times." Chris had a darkness in his eyes, either he was really focusing on what he was saying, or thinking about something else. "He really was something special. So young, so innocent, so perfect." Chris smiled remembering Reid's face. 

"I wanna make this quick, you admit to everything you've done?"

"I'm not gonna deny what I did to Spencer. Of course not. He was mine. All mine. I did what I liked to him and God did it feel good. The way he felt around me, the way his face looked when I took him the first time. Those brown eyes, so expressive. The whimpers, oh the noises that man made. Made him even more sexy than he already was." Rossi took a deep breath and kept his eyes away from the sick man in front of him. The whole thing was being recorded and the team would have to watch this later, something the agent was dreading. 

"You'll be in prison shortly. I heard they don't treat rapists very well where you're going." Rossi said standing up. Chris sat forward slightly, his eyes challenging. 

"I won't be there long. I have too many connections. You wait, I'll have my precious Spencer back in no time, and maybe some other trophies. You shouldn't worry yourselves over it though, you won't find anything. Good luck." Chris winked and laughed a cold and sadistic laugh, giving Rossi chills. David walked out of the room, still hearing the man's laugh behind him. 

"I heard everything." Emily said as Rossi rounded the corner to the one-way mirror. "Sick bastard." She half whispered. 

"You got that right." Rossi sighed. "I don't think he's kidding when he says he's going to get out. He may be joking but we can't take that risk. We need him in the best possible prison, in the best cell they've got. Max security. Anything to keep Reid safe."

"What if he's right, Rossi? What if he gets out and hurts Spencer again?"

"Then we protect that kid with our lives. We don't let him out of our sights for very long. We keep him safe." Rossi sighed. "We'd better get back to the team, I think Aaron is going around to Morgan's to check on the two of them, JJ is with Garcia at her house so we'd better head over to their. The girls probably wanna hear this." And with that Emily and Rossi walked out of the interrogation, recorder in hand. They knew the team wouldn't react well to what Chris had said, and to be honest, they hadn't either. 

0_0 

Aaron arrived at Morgan's house, casual clothes on instead of his normal work clothes. He walked up to the door slowly, taking in the outside of Morgan's house. 

Once he'd made it to the door, he knocked gently, remembering that Reid was probably still asleep. He heard soft movements from inside before the door opened and Morgan's face was on the other side. 

"Come in." Morgan whispered gently, gesturing for his boss to come in. Hotch walked past Morgan as Morgan shut the door. They both sat on the sofa, not too near each other but close enough to feel each other's body heat. 

"How's he doing?" Hotch asked, looking up to where the bedroom was. 

"Better, I guess. As well as we kinda expect him to be after what's happened." Morgan shrugged, looking up to where Hotch was staring. 

"He'll get better, over time. You know that." Hotch said. 

"I do. I know." Morgan sighed. "As long as we're all here for him." 

They sat in a comfortable silence, still looking up to bedroom. They stayed like that for five minutes, just enjoying each other's presence. The only sound being their slow breaths. 

"Do you want something to drink Hotch?" 

"Anything will do." Hotch turned to look at Morgan and smiled lightly. Derek returned it and stood, heading over to his kitchen. Hotch returned his gaze to the bedroom. "Can I go see him Morgan?" He asked slowly. 

"Sure, just be slow and quiet, if he wakes up he may be a bit jumpy still." Hotch nodded and stood up, slowly making his way up the stairs. He reached the bedroom door and turned the knob gently, pushing his way in. 

Spencer was spread out on he bed, sound asleep, snoring softly. He looked like a child to Hotch, hair messed up and everywhere, curled up slightly. He looked so young, so innocent. Aaron sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He put his head is his hands and shook his head slightly. 

"How could I of let this happen to you Spencer?" He said quietly, just louder than a whisper. "I should've done more to protect you." He barely heard the shuffling next to him. 

"You did what you could." Spencer mumbled sleepily next to him. "Both of you." Hotch turned around to meet Spencer's eyes. 

"We should've done more." Hotch said as Spencer sat up more, wincing slightly. 

"I promise you, this isn't your fault. I should've been more careful. I declined both of your requests to take me home, I should've just gone home with either of you." Reid sighed. 

"I can't help feeling guilty Spencer." Aaron reached his hand out slowly and rested it on Spencer's shoulder. 

"You shouldn't. You helped me as best as you could." Spencer looked at Hotch and gave a small smile. Aaron held his arms out to Spencer, gesturing for him to hug him, Reid did just that. He fell into Aaron's arms and held onto him tightly. Hotch stroked Reid's hair gently, rocking slowly. 

There was a soft knock at the door and Morgan walked in. He smiled at the sight of his friends in the middle of a tight hug. He sat down next to them and was instantly dragged into the embrace, both of the men holding him tightly. 

They stayed like that until Spencer fell back to sleep. His head was resting against Hotch's shoulder so Aaron moved the young man back into the bed. The older men were tired too and didn't want to leave the young man alone, so carefully, they laid down either side of him and snuggled into him. Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist and pulled him close. Morgan kissed the top of Reid's head before snuggling into the back of Spencer's neck. 

The three of them fell into sleep, wrapped in each other's arms. They were all comfortable and they all felt safe, especially Spencer. Finally, he could get his life together again. 

Finally he could move past all of this...


	19. Chapter 19

Emily and Rossu turned up at Garcia's apartment, the recording on Rossi's phone. Emily knocked quickly, not wanting to waste any time. Garcia flung open the door, practically pulling them in. 

"What happened? What'd he say?" Garcia asked once they were all seated. 

"We've got the recording if you'd like to hear it." Rossi said, holding up his phone. 

"Of course. Put it on." JJ rushed. Rossi started to get it set up while Emily warned the girls. 

"I have to warn the both of you. This isn't a nice thing to hear. If Morgan and Hotch hear this, which they will, they will go in that room and break that guys neck." Garcia sighed after hearing it. 

"Just let us listen Emily." She took one of Emily's hands in her own and held it tightly. 

"Just prepare yourselves" Rossi said as he pressed play on the recording. 

0_0 

Chris sat alone, in solitary confinement. Tapping his fingers together. He was thinking of his great escape plan, what he could do once he got out. 

First things first he thought, get my Spencer, take him away, where he'll never be found. He grinned at the thought. Having Spencer in his arms was all he could think about, doing what he wanted as the young man writhed underneath him, begging, screaming, crying. The fear and panic on his pretty face. 

Chris smiled a sadistic grin. He couldn't wait to have Spencer again, even if it meant having other people along to help him. He kept thinking about how small and frail Spencer was until he fell into a deep sleep.

0_0 

Hotch woke up first. His eyes opened slowly, feeling warmth around him. He looked to his side to see Spencer cuddled up into Morgan's chest, Derek's arms wrapped around him tightly. 

Hotch could tell how much Morgan felt for the youngest, always so protective, always the first to be at his side when he was hurting. It was sweet. People who didn't know the two would call it a brother relationship, but Hotch knew the two, very well. He could see the small glances at each other, the names, the touches. 

Hotch smiled to himself, thinking of all the good times Morgan had had with Reid, all the good times he'd had with Reid. Certain memories popped up. Like the prank war Morgan and Reid had. How Morgan had gave out Reid's phone number instead of his own and everyone called the poor boy non-stop all day. That ended up with Spencer getting Morgan back by replacing his music with his screams. 

Hotch chuckled to himself. Remembering the way Spencer's eyes lit up whenever he rambled on about a completely irrelevant topic. How shy he was on his first day. All of the stages of his hair. It was nice to think about, the fun times, and bad times, Hotch didn't think there'd be anymore for a while. Spencer needed good care, someone to look after him, help him through all the trouble he'll have. 

Hotch knew the person straight away. The man was laying in front of him, arm wrapped protectively around Spencer. He smiled again and shut his eyes, wanting to fall back to sleep before the other two woke up. 

0_0

"Asshole" JJ mumbled under her breath once the recording had stopped, barely loud enough for the others to hear. 

"It's taking all my will not to go and kill him." Penelope said angrily. 

"I was on the opposite side of the glass to him and it took everything I had in me not to beat his face in." Emily cracked his knuckles, looking ready to fight. 

"Well now you know what he said. We'd better make sure he never gets out of there. Something tells me he's got something up his sleeve and I don't like it." Rossi told the three girls. 

"Well at the moment Spencer should be safe. We won't let him go easily. Not after last time." Emily said, looking down at her lap. 

"Why can't that guy just die, he's caused so much trouble. Why can't they put him on deaths row or something?" Penelope said. 

"Hotch and Morgan still need to hear this remember, they're gonna go crazy." JJ gave a small smile, like she was happy that they may kill the guy. 

"Well let's just hope they don't get put away if they kill him." Emily matched her grin and met her eye. They could tell what the other was thinking and knew they were on the same track.

Rossi sighed and looked at his watch. Almost 3:00pm. He wondered what Hotch was doing right now. Probably at Morgan's with Reid. He thought and looked up at the girls. 

"Let's all go get something to eat and go check up on Spencer." Rossi suggested. So they did. 

0_0 

Morgan heard a gentle knock at the front door. He was still cuddled up to Spencer and Hotch had his arm over the younger man's waist. Derek smiled and sat up slowly, untangling himself from Reid. 

He tried to be as quiet as possible when he walked down the stairs and to the door. He made it without waking the two sleeping men and opened the door. Penelope, Rossi, JJ and Emily were standing there, bag of food in Penelope's hand. 

He gave them a weak smile and stepped aside so they could come in. They gave him hugs and pats on the back as they passed him, Garcia holding on a little longer. He took the food from her and gestured for them to sit down. They did. 

"Hey guys." He said, waving a little. 

"How are you guys?" Penelope asked.

"We're good, Hotch and Spence are upstairs sleeping." He smiled a little at the image. JJ's phone rang and she walked off to take it. 

"Wonder what that's about?" Rossi said, looking over to where JJ was. 

"Beats me. Probably just a case." Emily shrugged. 

"How's Spencer doing?" Penelope asked. 

"To be honest, it's going to be a rough journey. He'll need someone to be there for him. He's doing okay at the moment but woke up this morning panicking." Morgan explained. 

"It'll take time, we all know that. But we all need to be there for him. Through everything." Rossi said. JJ came rushing back into the room. Phone still in her hand and she was shaking slightly. 

"Guys, that was the prison. It was about Chris, he.. He" tear threatened to fall. It looked like she was on the edge of being happy but was also really upset. 

 

"He was found dead in his cell this morning."


End file.
